Misunderstanding Love
by ll-epicfailz-ll
Summary: Shinobu Takatsuki is tired of finding Miyagi Yoh on top of Hiroki Kamijou. What happens when Shinobu talks to Miyagi? And what are the end results? Lemon. BoyxBoy. Junjou Terrorist
1. Chapter 1

~Misunderstanding Love~

MiyaXShino

**An/ I do not own Junjou Terrorist. Yet I do own my own Shinobu plushy. Please don't read if you can't stand Boy on Boy. Please do read and review when you are done. Thank you. –Eli**

Miyagi Yoh slammed his head against his desk for the sixth time today, causing an already annoyed Hiroki Kamijou to throw a book at his head…again. The 35 year old man still couldn't believe what had just happened to him only a few hours earlier. He groaned in frustration as he replayed the scene in his head…again.

~Flashback~

"Kamijou! Help me move these books!" Miyagi wobbled a bit as he tried to balance the four foot stack of books.

"Why should I?'

"Because there in the way! I need room to move around!" Miyagi shot back

"Maybe you shouldn't own so many books!" Hiroki turned back to his work and grumbled something that sounded a lot like, "Miserable old man"

"Er. There your books…" Miyagi wobbled forward. In a hurry to get to the door

"They why are you moving them?!" Hiroki glared at him

"There in the way!" Miyagi whined

"Then give them to me!" Hiroki moved toward Miyagi

"No! I want them out of this room!" Miyagi whined even more as he turned to defend the books

"Miyagi just give them to me!" Hiroki back Miyagi against the wall

"No!" Miyagi shouted as he tried to move his way around Hiroki

As Miyagi made his way around Hiroki, he lost his balance and fell on top of the man. Books, papers and everything were scattered all around the room. Miyagi groaned as he lifted himself up and saw Kamijou under him. Kamijou tried to wiggle out from under Miyagi. He didn't get far and it wasn't long until he saw Miyagi glaring at him.

"This. Is. Your. Fault." Miyagi moved his face closer to Kamijou's

The door opened

"Miyagi, Father sa-" Shinobu stopped as he walked in

"S-shinobu!" Miyagi got to his feet, "I-it's not what y-you think!"

"I'm not stupid Miyagi!" Shinobu yelled, "Every time I walk through that door, that man is always on you!!!"

"Shino-Chin, Kamijou is just someone I work with there's no relationship between us!" Miyagi pointed to Hiroki, who was picking up the books

Shinobu glared at Miyagi and walked over to Hiroki. He slapped the books he was holding out of the mans hands

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Hiroki yelled

"Shinobu! What's wrong with you?!" Miyagi pulled the boy towards him

"Miyagi calm down. Listen kid, I already have a significant other, I have no interest in your Miyagi" Hiroki spoke up

"Aw! That hurt Kamijou!" Miyagi sighed, "So who's the lucky girl?"

"Shut up…" Kamijou started to pick up the books again

"It's a guy, isn't it?" Shinobu muttered

Kamijou dropped the books again.

"Ah! Right on the nail Shino-Chin!" Miyagi patted Shinobu's shoulder

"I'm still mad at you" Shinobu walked out the door

"Shinobu!" Miyagi ran after him, "Listen come over to my place tonight"

"Ok…" Shinobu said without turning around and walked off

"He's so go damn cute!" Miyagi said to himself as he walked back into the room

*End Flashback*

Miyagi groaned. What was it he planned to scold Shinobu about? His Jealousy? No. It would look like he himself were Jealous. Then what? Miyagi slammed his head against the desk again.

"I'm leaving. You better go too" Hiroki gathered his things, "Don't want to keep your date waiting"

"Shit" Miyagi banged his head one last time against the desk…

Author: Meh it was ok…sorry there wasn't much Hiroki all you Egoist lovers. And I really think Shinobu was acting like a selfish little 8 year old. Haha anyways thank you for reading and I hope you review it! Please and thank you!!! -Elli


	2. Chapter 2

~Misunderstanding Love~

MiyaXShino

**AN/ Thank you to those who read the first chapter. But please review and tell me what you think of it this is my first story for Junjou Romantica and my first Lemon I put on something other than paper. Anyways I hope you enjoy! –Eli **

(Later that Night)

Miyagi knocked on Shinobu's door. No answer. He turned the knob. It opened. Miyagi walked in and saw Shinobu asleep on the floor in front of the TV. Miyagi sat down next to Shinobu and turned him over.

Shinobu's sleeping face looked so sweet, so peaceful and innocent. Miyagi slightly forgot about Shinobu's little scene this afternoon. He smiled at the boy thinking he was grateful to have this cute boy in his life, as his lover, of course.

Miyagi got a cover that was hanging off the couch and covered Shinobu so that he wouldn't catch a cold.

"M-miyagi…" Miyagi looked at Shinobu, the boy was talking in his sleep, "I-I love you…"

"Miyagi lightly kissed Shinobu on the lips. He wished Shinobu would grow up. He hated the fact that they had a teacher-student relationship. It made it all the more wrong. Especially the age difference. Like he said, he was old enough to be Shinobu's father. Then again he liked that Shinobu was so 'cute', it was part of his charm.

"I vowed I would love you, I even swore it, and I do Shino-Chin, I do" Miyagi caressed the boy's hair, "What more do you want from me?"

Shinobu opened his eyes slowly. He saw Miyagi sitting next to him. Miyagi's hand was still moving back and fourth across his head

"W-what are you doing here Miyagi?" Shinobu looked up at Miyagi through blurry eyes

"I had to see you. I'm sorry about earlier, I do promise there's nothing between the two of us. Kamijou just works with me" Miyagi looked away. A slight blush appearing across his cheeks.

"N-no, it's my fault I over reacted. I should have known you wouldn't do anything to hurt me" Shinobu sat up grabbing hold of Miyagi, when he did he accidently fell on top of him

"Y-you know it should be the other way around" Miyagi smirked

"What?" Miyagi pinned the boy under him, "There we go. So much better"

Miyagi then leaned down. He touched his forehead to Shinobu's. A pink blush spread across Shinobu's face

"M-miyagi? H-here?" Shinobu managed to say

"I'm sorry, but you can't expect me to stop now" Miyagi murmured

AN/ Sorry for the cliffhanger but im hanging a hard time trying to finish the rest I promise I'll update and finish as soon as I beg my friend for help! Thank you for those who had reviewed and read my story!


End file.
